A Matter of Principle by ForeverRobsessed
by ControlPossessSeduceContest
Summary: The world doesn't particularly tolerate… goodness. Sometimes you have to speak to people in the language they understand. Contest entry for the Control. Possess. Seduce. Contest.


**Contest entry for the** **Control. Possess. Seduce. Contest**

 **Title** : A Matter of Principle

 **Rating** : M

 **Summary:** The world doesn't particularly tolerate… goodness. Sometimes you have to speak to people in the language they understand.

 **Disclaimer** : The author does not own any publicly recognizable characters herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

 **A Matter of Principle**

~*O*O*O*O*~

With every movement of my hand, shades of liquid gold, amber, and ocher trembled and melded in the crystal glass, refracting the light thrown into it by the hundreds of little bulbs that decorated the ceiling of the ballroom. Rich mahogany and ivory furnishings decked the walls and the large, ornate windows in this ostentatious hall. Hordes of waiters, dressed in pristine uniforms travelled from person to person, presenting what they had to offer. The crème-de-la-crème of the society mingled with each other in what was being deemed the most lavish gathering of the year. The hosts for tonight, Katherine and Garett Denali, certainly didn't do anything half-assed.

Bringing my glass up to my lips, I sipped at my scotch, pursing my lips as its smooth texture swirled over my tongue. It was the only one I was going to have all evening, after all. Tonight, I needed to be on guard at all times.

For the last half an hour, I'd leaned against the bar, careful to maintain a laid-back stance, as I slowly enjoyed my drink and made sure to flash a nod and a smile at those who passed by. The hall was filled with dozens of businessmen, politicians, doctors, and lawyers dressed in their best tuxedos. Hanging onto their arms were their equally pretentious dates. In some cases, they were the wives and the girlfriends, but I could make out some mistresses, too. They were such mindless creatures, no better than cheap, gaudy accessories to embellish the arms of the powerful men of society. I watched with amusement as some of them peered at the opulence around them in undisguised awe, while others looked on with conceited disinterest.

Upon my arrival, I'd made my way through the crowd, greeting everyone with the customary phony smiles and hypocritical concerns about their well-being. Some of the women had looked at me with what they probably thought was flirtation, but in my eyes, they reeked of nothing but desperation.

The saddest one, in my opinion, was the one who looked to be no more than twenty and had just arrived on the arm of a man old enough to be her grandfather. That man, though, owned the second largest chain of hospitals in the country, and therein lay the reason behind her interest in him. I had to bite the inside of my cheek to hold back my bark of laughter as she attempted to pout and bat her eyelashes at me, while her old fucker was distracted elsewhere. To amuse myself for the moment, I wondered which of her gold-digger friends or aunts had taught her the tricks that she considered to be alluring, but in fact, left her looking like a chipmunk in distress.

I excused myself from the golden couple at the first window of opportunity and grabbed a seat at the bar again. It gave me a good vantage point. My eyes carefully swept across the expanse of the room as I swirled my drink in the glass with lazy flicks of my wrist.

My drinking was something I could moderate; what I couldn't control was the biggest and most dangerous distraction I faced this evening.

Since my gaze had landed on her for the first time, it refused to stay away from her alluring form for even a second longer than necessary. I'd easily dismissed every single woman at this party who'd tried to grab my attention, except _her_.

Isabella Swan.

She'd arrived as Michael Newton's date for the evening, though that probably wasn't the right description. Newton had been a self-professed playboy for as long as I'd known about him, but ever since this woman had walked into his life, he had been seen with no one but her. It'd only been a few weeks, but gossip sites were rife with news about him being smitten with his flavor of the month and the possibility of her becoming much more.

I, for one, couldn't blame the man.

Isabella Swan was the epitome of beauty. Every other woman in the room paled miserably before the radiance that seemed to emanate from her tonight.

Most of the women here had put their hair up in some kind of a fancy knot, but Isabella didn't go the conventional route. Her dark, waist-length hair was twisted into a sort of sideways pony-tail held together by a jeweled hairclip. It flowed down her back in a mahogany cascade of lush, gentle waves. Unbidden, my mind created images of those silky locks wrapped around my fingers as I pounded into her from behind.

 _Patience,_ I chided myself.

I gulped down more of my scotch, trying to focus my mind on anything else to curb the desire blazing through my body. My eyes, however, had a mind of their own and refused to look away from Isabella. They roved hungrily across her slender, lithe body encased in a maroon floor-length gown that hugged every inch of her delicious curves. The dress had a high neck in the front, but I delighted in the fact that it didn't hide the gentle sweep of her collarbones that I yearned to lick and nibble.

As if she felt my steadfast gaze, Isabella turned her head toward me. I felt my lips curve up into a smirk as our eyes met. Lifting my hand, I tipped my glass toward her in greeting and watched as her dark eyes narrowed slightly. Her mouth shifted almost imperceptibly to one side as she let her gaze wander over my form. A couple of seconds later, when her perusal was complete, she gave me nothing more than a cursory nod before turning her attention back to her companion.

I'd been admiring her from afar all evening, but it was only now that she turned her back to me and I realized that I'd missed out on the highlight of her attire - the deep, scooped back of her gown. It left the graceful curvature of her spine entirely exposed to my greedy eyes. The dress dipped to just above the small of her back, and I wondered if I would have a glimpse of her dimples when she walked.

My eyes narrowed as Newton's hand landed over the very inch of porcelain skin I'd been so focused on. Isabella leaned into him with a smile, reminding me of just who it was she was here with. Newton looked over at her and said something which made her laugh and swat at his chest. His meaty fingers caressed her back, and I drained what was left in my glass in a quick gulp. My lips pursed in curiosity as she shifted away from him slightly, taking his hand off her back and entwining it with her own. He smiled brightly at their joined hands, but I smirked at the way she'd distanced himself from him. Michael being the idiot that he was didn't even realize it.

"Edward."

The sound of my name being called distracted me from my irrational jealous fit, and I was grateful for the reprieve. Mindful of the person approaching me, I forcefully tore my gaze away from the curious couple. When I saw the grey-haired man walking toward me, I smiled genuinely for the first time that evening.

"Mr. Banner," I greeted him, returning his half-hug.

"How are you doing, son?" he asked me, concern flashing in his blue eyes.

I sighed slightly, knowing exactly what he was referring to. "I'm fine, Mr. Banner. Don't worry about me. It has been a year, after all. I need to move on."

His wrinkled face gentled as he smiled, clapping a hand on my shoulder. "How many times do I have to tell you, Edward? Call me John."

"Sorry, John."

He ordered his drink, then took a seat on the bar stool next to me. "And I know how long it has been. I also know the way… things were between you and Carlisle. I've known you your whole life, son, so I understand your mind. You still haven't moved on, at least, not completely. When was the last time you came over for dinner, huh? Ursula has been keeping count, you know. She plans to ambush you at the office one day and bring you home at gunpoint. She couldn't come tonight, or else she would've given you a piece of her mind herself."

I had to grin at that. I could easily picture Mrs. Banner doing that. It was a wonder she hadn't barged into my office already.

"I know, John," I admitted guiltily. "I'm so sorry. It's just… The Foundation has been keeping me busy. You know it was Dad's dream, and I don't want to leave anything to chance."

John smiled wistfully. "Carlisle would've been so proud of you, Edward. I know how hard you've worked all these years. He used to practically burst with happiness every time he talked about your accomplishments at Dartmouth."

"He did?" I whispered. It was an involuntary exclamation, a symptom of the years I'd spent doubting every decision I made.

"Of course, Edward," he replied softly. "He was my best friend. I knew him inside out, and his pride in the man you've grown up to be was clear to me. Why does that surprise you?"

"It's just…" I sighed, feeling extremely vulnerable. In that second, I felt every bit like the belligerent, misunderstood boy who'd spent most of his teenage years arguing with his father. Fate had been cruel enough to take him away from me in the most brutal manner imaginable, without giving me a chance to tell him that despite our differences, I had loved him more than my own life.

"We… never did agree on certain… things. His principles were too… too rigid. Thoroughly good, but not at all flexible. He didn't realize that the world doesn't particularly tolerate… goodness. Especially when it interferes with their greed," I said grimly. "Sometimes, you have to speak to people in the language they understand, even if it isn't something you wish to do. That is the philosophy I abide by, but he didn't agree."

John's expression morphed into one of ancient grief. It was the same one he'd worn once the shock of my father's sudden demise had passed. "Edward, son…"

"Don't even try," I muttered, trying hard as hell to suppress the telltale prickle behind my eyelids. "Don't attempt to convince me otherwise, John. You didn't see his last research report. You didn't read his… last letter. I _told_ him a million times to stop snooping into the big players!" I let the familiar anger wash over me. It was just the anchor I needed to get through this night. "Look where it led him - false charges that ruined his career and his reputation. What did he get in return for his noble intentions, huh?"

Newton Corporation was a multi-billion dollar company, dabbling in several different fields. Their main profit came from the division that produced and distributed hundreds of types of frozen foods worldwide. I don't know who or what had tipped my father off, but somehow, he'd suspected and found out about the dangerous levels of certain preservatives being used in their products. Being a scientist, he couldn't rest until he'd uncovered the entire truth.

I could still remember with perfect clarity the day I'd returned from college, determined to talk through all our issues and make peace with Dad. We'd been practically estranged throughout my years of schooling, but now that I was about to step into the real world to make a name for myself, I wanted to do so on a clean slate and with his support.

" _Dad?"_

 _I walked into the living room, smiling wistfully at the familiar décor. It'd been the same for years – each piece of furniture, every bit of fabric had been chosen by Mom before her untimely illness had taken her away forever. Dad had not changed a single thing, choosing to surround himself with the memories of all the years they had shared together to guide him through the rest of his life without her._

 _Thinking about Mom filled me with a firmer resolve to work on my relationship with my father. We had somewhat opposing outlooks on life, but we could work through the issues, especially now that I had some wonderful news for him. I was sure that it'd be the stepping stone to bridge our relationship._

" _Dad? Where are you?" I called out, frowning when once again, I received no response. Setting my bags to one side, I peeked into the kitchen, only to find it deserted._

 _Moving on, I looked into the guest room, but there was still no sign of my father. My heart thumped unevenly in my chest as the first pangs of worry shot through my mind. The front door had been open; surely Dad had to be inside the house._

 _I swallowed down my anxiety and made my way up the stairs quickly. Knocking on the door to Dad's study, I called out for him once more, to no avail._

 _I entered the room and stepped around the bookshelf, only to stop short at the horrifying sight that greeted me._

 _My breath grew labored, and my chest heaved with a choking sob at the sight before me. For a second, I stood frozen, thinking that this was just some awful nightmare I'd inadvertently stepped into. Brutal pain ripped through my chest and jolted me to realize that this was no dream._

" _Dad!" I yelled, rushing to grab hold of his feet hanging a few feet above the floor. Wild gasps burst through my mouth and hot, thick tears rolled down my eyes as I saw my father's body suspended from the ceiling fan._

" _Dad! Oh my God, Dad!" I cried out, clutching at his cold legs and looking at his still form through blurry eyes. Frantic, I checked his pulse, and the coolness of his skin confirmed what I already knew._

 _I was too late._

 _My body doubled over in defeat, as I wrapped an arm around my stomach to choke back the bile that threatened to spew out of my mouth. Unable to support my weight any longer, I fell onto my knees with a gasp. I put my head into my trembling palms and sobbed hard, regret, grief and gut-wrenching pain pouring out of my very soul._

 _With the tears came the harsh realization that I would never get the chance to talk to my father. I had lost the opportunity to apologize to him or mend fences. He would not be there for any of the future milestones in my life._

 _He would never know that despite our contrasting ideals, I loved him with all my heart._

 _A strangled scream escaped my lips as I clawed at my hair, welcoming the pain that, for just a second, distracted me from the horrible reality I now faced._

 _It was only when I felt someone's presence behind me that I raised my tear-streaked face from my hands and looked up._

John's stricken whisper of my name pulled me out of my agonizing memories. Having mastered the art of controlling my nerves in the past year, I pushed them into a remote recess of my mind to focus on the present.

"I know you worry about me," I told him softly, schooling my expression into a neutral one and diverting our conversation back to the present. "I'm learning to deal with it, trust me. Every day, it gets a little easier. Working for the Cullen Foundation has given me a new purpose, John. I'll move heaven and earth to make sure that I fulfil Dad's dreams."

John's eyes shone with hope and pride at my positive words, though concern still lingered around their edges. I felt myself relax bit by bit as we made small talk for a few more minutes, and he offered me whatever help I needed with the Foundation, just like he had several times in the past year. I assured him that I wouldn't hesitate to let him know and even promised to dine with his family next weekend, before he took his leave.

I considered grabbing myself another drink to calm my nerves, but decided against it. I needed to be alert and sharp. This was the opportunity I'd waited and prepared for since my father's death. I wouldn't let _anything_ get in the way of what I wanted tonight, least of all my lowered inhibitions.

It wasn't long before I saw Michael Newton walking toward me. My senses stretched taut, and difficult as it was, I managed to keep my stance casual and my smile friendly.

"Cullen," he drawled like the egocentric asshole that he was and shook my hand. "Nice to see you here. We don't see you at parties too often."

"It's good to meet you, Mr. Newton." His name burned like acid on my tongue. I reminded myself of my purpose and turned my attention to his companion. "It's a pleasure to see you, too, Miss Swan."

She raised one perfectly-sculpted eyebrow at me, while placing her hand gently in my outstretched one. Keeping my eyes locked with hers, I brought it up to my lips and pressed a soft kiss against her knuckles. I enjoyed the way her breath hitched when I let my lips graze the tender skin over her knuckles. Bringing our still-joined hands down, I laced our fingers together for just a moment, letting my fingers stroke her slender ones before releasing her hand. Isabella's eyes widened and darkened at my actions, but she gave no other outward reaction.

Now that she was close to me, I took note of the finer details that complemented her look so perfectly – the crimson shade of her succulent lips, the faint pink blush that adorned her cheeks, and the thick, dark fringe of lashes that framed her chocolate brown eyes. They looked at me speculatively and intelligently, as though looking straight into my soul.

"Mr. Cullen," she greeted me, sucking the soft flesh of her lower lip into her mouth and leaving me aching to do it instead. "You know my name. I take it you have heard of me, then?"

"I doubt there's anyone in this room who hasn't heard of you," I replied, giving her a lopsided smile and a playful wink.

Michael laughed and pulled her closer with his slimy hands. He tried to be covert about it, but I didn't miss the sideways glance he shot me. "Well, babe, I'd say your reputation preceded you. Didn't I tell you? You're with Michael Newton, now. That makes you a pretty popular celebrity. Isn't that right, Cullen? By the way, I didn't get a chance to express my condolences to you at the time, but I was very sorry to hear about your father. Such a shame. Months may pass, but I don't think the pain of losing a parent ever really recedes, does it?" He shook his head in what looked like a half-assed attempt at sympathy.

I simply nodded, gripping my glass tighter and placing my free hand into my pocket. I pressed my lips together to hide a sneer.

"Well," Isabella said, distracting me. "You know what they say, Mr. Cullen. You should be cautious while forming impressions about a woman."

Holding her gaze with mine, I cocked my head. "Is that so?"

"Indeed." She gave me a sweet smile, but her eyes twinkled with undisguised humor and mischief. "You see, the rumors about a woman are usually spread by another woman who couldn't even hope to be like her, or a man who could never have her. So, like I said, you've got to be careful about what you believe."

I shook my head and chuckled in surrender. "I assure you, I've only heard good things, Miss Swan. Very good things, I'd say."

"Tonight, _I'm_ going to be hearing some _really_ good things about you, aren't I?" Michael murmured, pressing his lips to her ear.

 _Seriously?_

I almost laughed, but Isabella seemed to appreciate his efforts, leaning into him with a smile.

Behind us, the bartender started performing some stunts. He set a few shot glasses aflame, making his captive audience gasp in wonder. A moment later, a curling plume of smoke wafted over in our direction. The rest of us waved it away, but Michael's head whirled toward the scene. He seemed to choke on his air, coughing sharply. He immediately handed his glass over to Isabella and pulled an inhaler from his pocket. His hand shook and his breath wheezed until he'd taken two quick puffs. Isabella fretted over him, but he assured her he was fine. Within a couple of minutes, his attack receded. He pulled Isabella close to him again, reassuring her with comforting whispers.

I waited patiently, letting him enjoy his last moments of peace, before I went in and took it all from him.

Michael Newton wouldn't know what hit him when I was done with him.

A tall, blonde man approached us, greeting Newton like a close friend. He gave me a smile and shook my hand before striking up a conversation with a now recovered Michael and Isabella. Looking closely, I recognized him as Benjamin Cheney. He owned one of the largest food chains in the country, and had been investigated several times under suspicion of fraud and tax evasion, but nothing could be proved. As far as I was concerned, he fit right in with someone like Newton.

The two men were engrossed in their discussion, so I decided to excuse myself. As I moved to leave, Isabella turned to me with her lower lip trapped between her teeth.

I took her hand in mine again and squeezed gently. This time, I felt her thumb move in a soft caress over the back of my fingers, though her face was devoid of emotion. I pressed my palm against hers carefully before letting go. Depositing my empty glass at the bar, I turned to give her a meaningful glance and a smirk. My eyes flickered to her hand, now closed in a careful fist around the slip of paper I'd placed in her palm. Isabella shot me a final glare, then casually turned back to face Newton and Cheney.

I made my way across the room and found a few of my associates standing in the opposite corner. They waved me over, and I stepped into an easy conversation about the upcoming auction we were going to host under the aegis of the Foundation. There was a buzz of excitement surrounding the event, with several notable artists, restaurants, resorts and collectors having offered to donate something to the worthy cause. The ladies in our group were already chatting about tonight's decorations and caterers, scrutinizing each arrangement carefully to see if it fit in with what we wanted for our event.

Throughout the conversation, my mind ticked off the passing minutes, and the third time that I looked down at my watch, I realized that thirty minutes had passed since my conversation with Michael and Isabella. I let my gaze wander around the room and was satisfied to see that Isabella was nowhere to be found.

I excused myself from the group and carefully made my way past the doors at the east end of the ballroom. My footsteps echoed in the hallway as I quickly walked past the first two rooms. I stopped short before the third door, twisted the handle to find it unlocked, and looked around the empty corridor before slipping inside.

The room was simply decorated and was used as a green room for the artists performing at the shows held here every weekend. There was a large window looking out toward the beautiful gardens out back. Other than that, there was a small couch and a table set. A mirror framed by little lights adorned the wall overlooking the furniture.

I gave it a cursory glance, but it was the exquisite vision standing before me that grabbed and held all my attention.

I smirked, looking at the alabaster skin of her back as she stood facing away from me, gazing out the window. Clicking the door shut behind me, I made sure to lock it before taking a step closer to her. She didn't turn, though the slight stiffening of her shoulders indicated that she'd heard me enter. One pale hand reached out to pull the curtains shut, making me grin.

"I like that you're taking initiative, Miss Swan," I praised, raking my eyes across her delicate fingers and the gentle bend of her wrist, before following up her slender arm.

Tilting my head slightly, I undid my bow tie, but otherwise remained silent, waiting until she turned to face me.

 _We had a while. Why not make the most of it?_

Her bow-shaped lips parted in a small gasp when she saw my own initiative-taking skills. Her eyes followed the trail of my fingers as I slowly and methodically unbuttoned my shirt without looking away from her mesmerizing face. When the final button came undone, I pushed my jacket off my shoulders and tossed it aside. Unable to hold myself back any longer, I moved toward her.

Isabella swallowed thickly, tracking my every step with watchful eyes. She didn't back away or flinch until I was right before her. I smirked when I saw her hungry gaze look me over from head to toe.

 _We both knew we were here for a reason._

 _It was time to get to it._

My hands came up to wind around her back, and I pulled her sharply against my chest. Her eyes darkened, peering intently into my own. Her breathing was quick and ragged as she placed her hands over my shoulders.

The soft puffs of her breath warmed my lips. I lowered my head slowly until my mouth brushed lightly over hers. Isabella's fingers dug into my skin and a low whimper escaped her throat when I lingered there, kissing her, but not quite.

"Since the first time I saw you tonight, I watched your lips, thinking about what they would taste like between mine. I watched your eyes, picturing the way they'd look when they're hooded with desire. I saw your blush, and imagined how it'd feel under my fingertips. There has been one thought running through my mind all evening, Isabella," I whispered. "Do you know what it is?"

She panted and shook her head, so I continued. "That I want to suck and kiss every inch of your skin until you're writhing and moaning in my arms, and then… then I'm going to fuck you until you see motherfucking stars. I want your delicious taste on my lips and my tongue, and I want to feel myself deep inside you, as your warm, tight pussy clenches around my dick."

As I spoke, I let my fingers hover and dance over the small of her back, relishing the smoothness of her skin. Her patience wore out just a second before I was about to succumb to my own need, and she crashed her lips to mine with a throaty groan. Pulling her tighter into my embrace, I surrendered to my instincts and let her lips lead mine into a seductive dance. She threaded her hands into my hair, grasping fistfuls of the unruly strands as her mouth grew more frenzied against mine.

I pushed her back into the wall firmly, but not too hard, biting down on her plump lower lip and taking back control. My tongue slipped between her parted lips to stroke against hers. The heady scent and taste of her overwhelmed my senses, driving me wild with desire.

I curled my fingers, letting my nails graze her spine and making her arch into me with a sharp cry. Her head fell back as gasping breaths flew from her mouth, leaving the delectable curve of her neck exposed to my ministrations. Not wasting a second of the time we had, I dragged my mouth across her taut tendons and sucked and nipped my way across her collar bones.

Isabella writhed and shook her head from side to side. Her hips ground against mine in the same movement, assuring me that it wasn't in denial, but a silent plea to urge on my advances.

I kissed along the slope of her neck again, reaching up and exploring the delicate line of her jaw while my hands gripped her hips. Sucking on the soft flesh behind her earlobes, I gave it a gentle nip, which made her grip me tighter. Her hips bucked toward mine again, seeking the friction she desperately needed. I brushed my mouth over the shell of her ear and drew the soft lobe between my lips.

"Slow down, Isabella," I whispered over her skin.

"Fuck slow," she growled back. "I want you."

"I know," I purred, peppering kisses over her cheeks, and pulled back to look into her heated eyes. "You left me hanging at the Weber's party last week, remember? I fully intend to take my revenge tonight. What did I say, hmm? I'm going to savor every inch of your body until I have you begging in my arms, and only then will I give you what you want, if I feel charitable, that is."

She mewled in protest shifting suggestively against my straining dick. "You know why! If Mike had seen us, wha—"

My eyes narrowed immediately at the sound of his name, and my fingers dug hard into the flesh of her ass. "Don't talk about him," I snarled. "I don't want to hear his name on your lips when I have my hands all over your body, you hear me? There's only one name you're going to call out tonight."

I locked my fingers around her waist and pulled her flush against me, rubbing my hardened length against her sensitive flesh. "Whose name is it, Isabella?"

"Edward," she whispered, as I rocked against her once more.

"I didn't hear you. Who is making you feel this way?" I growled against her mouth, pulling that taunting, juicy lower lip between both of mine.

" _You_!" she gasped loudly and tugged at my hair. "God, only you, Edward!"

"That's right, baby," I muttered appreciatively, while my searching hands roamed frantically over her dress.

Before I could get frustrated, she whispered, "Here," and brought my hand to her side, where the elusive zipper lay.

"Good girl." I rewarded her with a kiss and slowly pulled the zipper down. My fingers tickled the little bits of silky skin that were revealed to me with each tug, and her stomach quivered in response. When it was completely undone, I pulled back and motioned for her to step out of the dress. As soon as she let go of the fabric, it pooled in a heap of red at her feet. She stood before me in nothing but a burgundy lacy thong, garter belt and thigh-high stockings.

Kicking the dress off to one side, I gave her a once over – eyes darkened with undisguised lust and fringed with thick lashes, lush lips parted in invitation, pert, round and fucking _perfect_ breasts heaving with each shuddering breath, and finally, the hardened rosy buds of her nipples. They each demanded my attention, and I devoured them with my eyes.

Isabella met my gaze head-on, confident and sexy as hell in all her glory. I smirked at the vision before me, and the expression was echoed on her face as she gauged the admiration in my eyes. She reached out with both hands to push my shirt off my shoulders, and then made quick work of my belt. I let her unbutton my pants, but stepped back before she could go any further.

I tutted and shook my head. "I'm the one in charge here, Isabella," I scolded with a teasing smile.

Grabbing both her hands in mine, I pulled them up and brought them over her head, leaving her fingers to clutch the curtain rod.

"Leave them here," I instructed.

Her eyes sparked as she nodded slowly, torn between wanting to obey me and wanting to give in to her rebellious nature. When she made no move to defy me, I grinned appreciatively. "Good girl," I murmured, pressing my lips to hers. "I knew you'd see things my way."

I kissed her hard and deep before making my way down her neck. My fingers danced over the top of her breasts as my eyes feasted on the blush suffusing it with color. She shifted slightly, about to bring her hand down to touch me, but I stopped her with a pointed look.

Tipping my head down, I blew gently over her nipple, delighting in the way it grew firm and taut without even my touch.

"Edward, please…" she moaned, arching her back and pushing her chest toward me in invitation that I fully intended to accept.

"I sure do love it when you beg me," I murmured.

Finally taking mercy on her writhing form, and my own growing need, I cupped her breasts in my palms. I let the soft weight of them fuel my desire, before I squeezed the mounds – not too light and not too rough… just enough pressure to make her moan and tremble. My thumbs ghosted over her rosy nipples, enjoying the feel of them puckering in response to my attention.

When she mewled again, I smirked and agreed to give in to what we both wanted. I let my lips drift over the soft flesh, before I finally started placing open mouthed kisses across her breasts. Isabella arched wildly as I reached her left nipple and pulled it taut between my lips. I suckled on the puckered bud for a moment and swirled my tongue over its delicious ridges before letting my teeth graze the sensitive skin. A loud curse slipped past her parted lips.

This wouldn't do. I couldn't risk someone overhearing us.

Not yet.

"Shh…" I pulled my mouth back to the lusciousness of her lips and claimed them in a deep kiss. "You're not allowed to talk until I ask you to," I murmured against her mouth. "Not until I'm done with you. Then, you can scream as loud as you want, baby."

While I kissed her, my hand grasped her breast and tugged and teased the wet nipple. When I was sure she could keep quiet, I repeated my circuit down her neck to her other breast and lavished it with equal attention.

Isabella was a writhing, whimpering, tantalizing mess in my arms as I trailed my fingers down the curve of her waist. My mouth continued to ravage her chest while I circled the soft skin around her navel again and again, feeling her muscles bunch and quiver under my fingertips.

Her hips moved in tune with my caressing finger, seeking the release I knew she could feel burning in the pit of her abdomen.

My dick was hard as steel, pushing against the fabric of my pants in protest. I stroked it once, relieving some of the tension, and willed it to remain patient until it was time.

 _Timing was everything._

Giving in to Isabella's mounting need, I slowly lowered myself to my knees and grazed my lips down her waist. My tongue traced the outline of her navel, as my hands reached back to cup the succulent flesh of her ass.

My dick twitched almost painfully at the sight of her pussy so close to my eager mouth. I hooked my fingers into the top edge of her stockings and tugged hard, ripping the fabric with satisfying ease. A smirk lingered over my lips at the sight of the pieces scattered across the floor.

I'd made sure that Isabella would be walking out of this room with at least one part of her outfit missing.

Her little thong, sexy though it was, met the same fate. Isabella gasped in surprise, but her eyes were heavy with lust as they peered down at me. With a smug smile and a wink, I rid her of the flimsy scraps, taking care to leave the garter right where it was. My devouring eyes eagerly took in the perfection of her smooth, bare legs.

My fingers itched to delve into her tight warmth, but I held back, stroking the supple skin of her thighs instead. Never taking my eyes off hers, I leaned in and placed hot, wet kisses over the crests of her hip bones.

"Do you want me, Isabella?" I whispered, raking my nails gently over her inner thighs, stroking everywhere but the place she needed me the most.

She nodded eagerly, pushing her hips closer to my mouth and parting her legs hopefully.

"I didn't hear you, baby," I crooned against her skin.

"God, yeah," she groaned. "I want you."

"Where do you want me?"

Isabella's eyes sparked with impatience as she guided my fingers to the apex of her thighs.

"You want my fingers, baby?" I stroked my fingertips along her slit, coating them in the wetness of her arousal.

"Yes," she snapped, though her fiery response dissolved into a gasp when I pressed down on her swollen clit.

"Just my fingers?" I taunted, drawing a little circle around the nub, and adding a second finger to graze her entrance.

She threw her head back and took a deep breath. When she looked back at me, her eyes blazed with resolve. "I want you to make me come with your mouth and your fingers in my pussy before you fuck me hard with _this_ ," she rasped, reaching down to grip my erection through my pants and making me hiss through my teeth. "I fucking need you _now_!"

I grinned, bringing her leg up to fold it over my shoulder. "Your wish is my command."

Garbled cries left her mouth as I wasted no time and dove right in, taking a lick along the length of her pussy. The taste of her arousal hit my tongue, and I lapped it up like I'd been starving for ages. The soft flesh of her thighs held me close while I let the tip of my tongue stroke her pink, wet lips and lost myself in her. Bringing a hand up to caress the slick, sensitive flesh, I nuzzled her clit with my nose. Her legs quivered around me, so I placed my hands more firmly on her ass to support her weight. Taking one last lick, I moved up to suck her clit into my mouth.

I heard her muffled moan and intensified my ministrations. She twisted and shivered in my arms, rubbing herself against my face while my tongue flicked tortuous circles around her clit. With one hand, I kneaded her delectable ass, and used the other to slip two fingers inside her pussy. My lips wrapped around her taut little bud, craving and relishing the heady, musky scent that engulfed my senses. Looking up at her flushed face, I curled my lips back, giving her a gentle graze of my teeth, and that was all it took.

I felt her thighs clamp down and shudder one last time as her orgasm rocked through her. I took in everything she gave me, easing away only when she pushed me back from her sensitive flesh. Peppering light kisses along the inside of her thigh, I let her ride the high and then gently brought her back down. I stood up, the evidence of her pleasure still glistening across my lips, and gathered her still quivering form in my arms.

She leaned against me, resting her head on my shoulder, and panted to catch her breath.

"Tired, baby?" I whispered against the shell of her ear. "I'm so not done with you yet."

She pulled back after a minute, and the reawakened desire in her darkened irises nearly blew me away.

"Who said _I'm_ done with you? I believe I made one more demand that you've yet to fulfill," she told me.

I chuckled, pulling her up into my arms so fast that she could do nothing but yelp and wrap her legs around my hips in utter surprise. "I always keep my promises, Isabella."

Her impatient hands reached out to undo my pants the rest of the way. It was a little awkward, but I managed to brace her against the wall and push my pants down to my ankles. My hardened length twitched in relief, finally freed from its constraints. A bead of pre-cum slipped out, and Isabella wiped it away with a firm stroke of her thumb.

 _No more waiting._

I looked deep into her eyes, but gave her no other warning before slamming right in. Her gasp resonated through the room as my dick slipped easily into her wet pussy.

I let myself enjoy her tight warmth for a few seconds, but soon, it became too much. My body craved friction like it craved each one of my rasping breaths, so I gave in with a guttural groan and began to move. I pulled back almost to my tip, then thrust back hard, pushing the length of my dick deep inside her.

Her walls gripped me as I moved in and out of her powerfully. The sounds of our bodies slapping together echoed across the room, and fuck if it wasn't the sexiest sound I'd ever heard. Then, Isabella let out a deep, consuming groan when I sucked her pebbled nipple into my mouth, and I was forced to amend my thought.

"You like that, don't you?" I whispered, circling the bud with my tongue, and then softly biting down on it. Her eyes were molten fire as she nodded at me.

Burning a trail of open-mouthed kisses across her chest, I pushed into her as fast and as deep as I could. She spurred me on with her little whimpers and curses flooding my mind, the sharp tug of her fingers grasping my hair, and the stinging ache of her nails digging into my shoulders.

I rammed my dick into her relentlessly until I felt the telltale clenching in my stomach. Bracing one hand against the wall and the other one over her ass, I tilted my hips, letting my hipbone rub deliciously against her clit. A breathless moan tumbled from her lips, and she ground her pelvis into mine as hard as she could.

"You're close, aren't you, baby? Yeah, I can feel it in the way your pussy is clenching my dick," I growled, sensing the tightening in my balls. I knew I wouldn't last much longer. I leaned in and let my mouth graze the side of her neck, enjoying the feel of her taut tendons quivering under my touch. Pursing my lips, I drew her soft flesh between my teeth and gave it a hard nip that was sure to leave a mark. Isabella hissed sharply into my shoulder.

"Shall I make you come, Isabella?" I rasped, my thrusts slowing slightly. "Or should I leave you hanging like you did to me?"

"Edward, please!" she cried out in protest, her nails digging into my skin to pull me closer.

"Tell me," I snarled into her skin, placing open-mouthed kisses along the mark I'd left on her neck. "Tell me what you want."

Isabella's fingers knotted in my hair and tugged sharply. Her eyes blazed with want as they gazed into mine, and she growled, "Make. Me. Come."

I pushed into her harder than before, making her head fall back with a loud groan. "Then get ready to see some motherfucking stars, baby," I muttered through clenched teeth, picking up where I'd left off, and thrusting fast and deep inside her, seeking the release we both craved. "I want my name on your lips, Isabella. _Only mine._ Can you give me that?"

Isabella gasped, "Fuck, yes!" before threading her hand in my hair and pulling my mouth to hers in a fierce kiss. Our lips crashed together, teeth clattering and nipping as the beginning of our orgasms pulsed through us.

I felt her soft walls flutter and tighten around me mercilessly as I held my own release at bay, grinding against her clit again to get her there first. Just as I'd wanted, my name fell from her lips in a breathless chant, while her entire form trembled in my arms. She was magnificent as she surged and dipped into the waves of pleasure that engulfed her mind and her body.

Isabella's back stiffened and then she arched against me, before she went limp in my arms, completely sated. It caused her beautiful, hard nipples to rub against my chest, eliciting moans from both of us. I thrust into her pussy one last time before letting myself free fall into my own orgasm.

Surrendering with a loud groan, I let my body shatter in endless light and sublime feeling. I savored the waves of my release flowing through me as warm jets of my cum pulsed inside her. Shivers travelled down my spine, and my breath ran ragged and spent. I buried my head against her neck, letting the sweet scent of her skin surround me, as I gradually drifted back to reality.

Once we'd managed to catch our breaths, I pulled out and set her back on her feet. We looked at each other for one long moment, a sliver of understanding passing between us, before we set to the task of redressing. We both ignored the shredded remains of her obviously unrepairable stockings and thong.

I'd put on my pants, but not my shirt, when she came to stand before me. I looked up to find that she was wearing her gown, but it was unzipped. Her clip had been tossed somewhere during our tryst, so her hair now fell over her shoulders in a messy, yet beautiful cascade. Her lips were swollen and completely devoid of lipstick. I raised a hand to my mouth, and laughed when I found my fingers covered by the crimson shade.

Isabella opened her mouth to speak, but before she could get a word out, a sharp, persistent knock on the door cut through the atmosphere in the room.

A slow smirk spread across my lips as I watched her eyes widen with fear and apprehension. Tilting my head toward the door, I indicated that she should open it. I made no move to put on my shirt or wipe the remains of her lipstick from my lips. Instead, I leaned against the wall, completely at ease, while she hesitated.

"Isabella!" Michael's voice bellowed harshly, making her jump. " _Fuck_! Open the door, Isabella!"

 _There was no way out._

I watched in amusement as she reached out with a shaking hand and slowly opened the door.

Newton's eyes took in the scene, shock, fury and humiliation swimming over his face as he registered the obvious meaning behind it. Grabbing my discarded shirt from the floor, I nodded an unrepentant hello to him when he turned his attention to me.

He trained his gaze back on Isabella, raising his hand sharply just as a few nosy persons appeared behind him.

"You fucking bitch," he muttered before he realized their presence. A little titter drew his attention. My eyes followed the movement as he reluctantly pulled his arm back.

"Mike, I'm… I'm so-" Isabella stuttered, but he cut her off.

"Don't even…" he gritted through a clenched jaw. He threw one more blazing look at me before turning around and making his way toward the party.

I calmly grabbed the rest of clothing while Isabella ran after him. Peeking into the mirror, I tamed my hair from the mess that Isabella had made of it. Once I was ready, I looked around the room again, and my eyes fell upon Isabella's clutch as it lay discarded on the table. I inspected its contents carefully. Draping a handkerchief over my hand, I pulled out the one thing I needed at the moment. Satisfied, I made my way out of the room with my head held high. I tossed the object into the hallway and placed my handkerchief back into my pocket right before I pushed open the door to the ballroom.

I ambled into a scene of utter chaos. There was a large group of people gathered before me with everyone's eyes fixated on whoever was in the center. They looked at me and immediately slipped into hushed whispers, parting slightly for me to make my way to the center.

As soon as the crowd cleared, my eyes met Isabella's tear-stained ones. She was sitting cross-legged on the ground with Michael Newton's prone form twitching and gasping in her arms, while she yelled out orders to Benjamin Cheney, who was standing next to them. Cheney was rifling madly through a dark blue blazer that I recognized as the one Michael had been wearing.

I looked on as Newton's face grew a darker red, then a strange shade of purple as his hands clutched wildly at his wheezing chest. Isabella continued to wail and shout for someone to find his inhaler. They patted down his pockets, but to no avail. Someone had the good sense to engage a dazed teenaged waiter in the task of finding a first-aid kit, and he rushed off to do their bidding.

Michael's wide, agonized eyes met mine, utter terror and desperation bleeding through them as I met his gaze head-on. I displayed the appropriate amount of shock on my face, and gestured wildly to someone beside me to call an ambulance.

When I turned to look at Newton again, I saw the defeat creep in and the light fade away from his soul. I gave him an almost imperceptible parting nod, just as I had after fucking his girlfriend, and resisted the urge to wave goodbye.

The waiter arrived with the first-aid kit, but Isabella let out a distressed whimper. She shook Newton's body, rubbed his palms and called out his name, but everyone could see that he was gone.

The next several hours passed tediously as the police arrived and wheeled Newton's corpse away. They questioned almost everyone in the room, focusing especially on Isabella and me. The ladies were quite eager to share the sordid tale of Isabella cheating on Newton with me and the utter shock of it fueling his asthma attack. Isabella wept throughout her interrogation, expressing her deepest regrets at having let her desire for me get the best of her. I regaled them with the same tale, leaving nothing out, expressing my sympathy, but letting them know that I couldn't have predicted this outcome of our little tryst.

Newton's inhaler was ultimately recovered from outside the first green room in the east end hallway. The people who'd followed him in, the same nosy ones who'd tittered when he found Isabella with me confirmed that he had gone through each room like a mad man as he tried to search for his date. They confessed to have seen him breathing heavily even then, but didn't think much of it. After that, it was easy to come to the conclusion that he must've used and dropped the inhaler in his troubled state.

I received equal looks of disgust and sleazy admiration as I finally made my way out of the building after the police were done with me. Thankfully, hailing a cab took me no more than two minutes. With a relieved sigh, I narrated my address, sat back in my seat and closed my eyes. The inside of my coat felt bulky, so I confirmed that the driver wasn't looking my way and then pulled out the object in there.

I grinned slightly at the sight of Isabella's shimmering maroon clutch. With an easy twist, the clasp gave way, and opened up for me.

My smile widened as I pulled out the first object – the little slip of paper I'd pushed into her palm. I opened it, grazing my thumb across the words that instructed her to meet me at the room where Michael eventually found us. A few tiny crystalline flecks fell out of the paper. I carefully collected and placed them back inside her clutch, so that the entire thing could be incinerated.

I thought about the remaining load of deadly crystals that had made their way into Mike's drink. They'd helped and hastened his asthma attack, brought on by seeing his girlfriend cheating on him in plain view of the esteemed members of high society.

Shifting slightly in the seat, I adjusted my dick that had perked up and was straining against my pants at the memory of Isabella's hot, wet pussy wrapped around it. The plan had been just to have Newton find us together. The rest… well, I'd gotten a bit carried away at the sight of her. The impending success of my revenge had given me an unprecedented high. Plus, we had some time to kill (pun intended) until the poison reached his system, so that the time of his attack would correspond with the shock of seeing us together.

As it was, I knew Isabella didn't mind. I could still taste the sweet musk of her arousal on my tongue.

All in all, it was an easy explanation.

Even if the police somehow suspected foul play, the crystals would have disappeared from his blood stream long before they even thought of performing an autopsy.

The final item I pulled out of the clutch was the only one I was going to save. I twirled the flash drive in my palm, just the thought of its contents satiating the fire of revenge that'd burned in my heart since the day my father had committed suicide. Every bit of proof against Newton Corporation that had eluded my father now lay in the palm of my hand and would make its way to the authorities in due time.

Anonymously, of course.

Michael Newton had already lost his life.

Soon, his entire family would lose their reputation.

I would make sure of it.

I placed everything back inside the little purse and tucked it back into the breast pocket of my jacket.

My phone chimed with a message, and the ringtone indicated that it was from one of the burner phones I'd bought with this very night in mind.

 _Done with the questioning. See you at home! Love you._

With a peaceful smile, I let my eyes drift close and relaxed for the rest of the ride home. I couldn't wait to finally be able to sleep while holding her in my arms. It had been one _very_ long month.

~*O*O*O*O*~

 _With the tears came the harsh realization that I would never get the chance to talk to my father. I had lost the opportunity to apologize to him or mend fences. He would not be there for any of the future milestones in my life._

 _He would never know that despite our contrasting ideals, I loved him with all my heart._

 _A strangled scream escaped my lips as I clawed at my hair, welcoming the pain that, for just a second, distracted me from the horrible reality I now faced._

 _It was only when I felt someone's presence behind me that I raised my tear-streaked face from my hands and looked up._

 _My fiancée placed a hand on my shoulder while tears trickled down her face. I stood up and quickly pulled her into my arms, letting my head fall into the crook of her neck as I mourned the loss of my father. Her soft hands caressed the back of my neck and threaded through my hair, murmuring words of comfort, even as her own voice shuddered with tears._

 _We stayed there for a few minutes, locked in a tight embrace while we waited for the ambulance and the police to arrive. Finally, she whispered my name with a shocked note in her voice. When I pulled back, I found her haunted eyes fixed on a letter placed on Dad's table. Reaching out to grab it, I gasped when I saw that it was addressed to me._

 _She held my trembling form as I tore open the envelope and glanced at the letter. Reading through the paragraphs, unbridled rage rose within my mind and soaked every pore of my body as I realized the awful fate my father had to face in return for his honesty._

 _I'd wanted to announce my engagement to him today… tell him that I'd finally met the love of my life and that she was the one who encouraged me to mend fences with him… that I regretted all the time we'd lost in our petty fights, and wanted to make sure that we didn't lose any more._

 _Now I'd lost that chance forever._

 _It had been stolen from me… from us._

 _In his last letter, Dad had given me the name of the man who was responsible for it._

" _Michael Newton," I spat wildly. "He ruined Dad's reputation. He destroyed everything that Dad held close to his heart, and weakened him to the point that he felt that this was his only way out. Damn it!" I roared. "The police can't see this… Not right now. I'm going to finish what Dad started. I don't know how, but I'm going to make sure that Newton meets the miserable end that he deserves. I will ruin him!"_

 _She took my shaking hand in hers, opened up my clenched fist, and entwined our fingers together. It was such a simple act, but the warmth of her touch emboldened me like nothing else could. The sight of our fingers meshed together as one unit was enough to reassure me. My anguished heart grew a tad lighter, and I knew I wasn't alone in this._

 _My Isabella, my love, gently wiped away my tears, as her chocolate eyes blazed boldly and decisively into mine. "_ We _will, Edward. You and me, together… Always._ We _will ruin him."_

* * *

 **Hosts Note: Please leave the author some love by leaving a review. If you happen to know the author's identity or "think" you do, please do not hint to this in your review, as this can compromise the author's anonymity and lead to disqualification.**

 **Add us to author alert to be notified of new stories. Want more info? Find us on Twitter at CPSffContest or visit our Control. Possess. Seduce. Contest Facebook page.**

 **Public voting: February 21 2016 to March 6 2016.**


End file.
